Karma's Game
by razrazlovescake
Summary: Kagome always sat idly by whilst Inuyasha goes running of to Kikyo. Will he ever know how she truly feels? What If a certain karma allows him to become ... What will he do if he finds out? What twist and turns will befall the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, This will be my very first fanfic about inuyasha. I just love the inuxkag pairing and I can't help but write a fanfic about it. Hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Note: The ones in _italic _is their thoughts.**

** Chapter 1: New Clothes**

"Kagome! You Wench What took you so long?" Inuyasha Shouted down the bone-eater well.

"It's none of your business BA-KA!" _And I waited for him to come pick me up as well, It took all my courage to come back here on my own after seeing that sight. _Kagome thought to herself with her deep brown eyes almost watering.

"What was that you WENCH!" He was infuriated with the young woman's attitude.

"Forget it! Just help me up this thing!"

"Keh. AS IF!"

Kagome now fuming of anger because of his childish behaviour. "INUYASHA! S-ITTT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT S-IT BOY!"

The half-demon collapsed on the ground and buried almost a metre down the earth. "KAGO-ME! What was that for! We don't have time for this!"

_We don't have time for this...How dare he says that when he goes running of when he sees...Oh such a bother just thinking of it. _"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! MAYBE IF SOMEONE GIVE A LITTLE HELPING HAND! THEN MAYBE..."

"Oh stop yapping wench and start climbing!" Inuyasha cut of her sentence. _How can I help you, If I can't even face you. After what you saw..._

"You Stop being a child! And start helping!"

"Keh-" He got up onto his foot and was about to walk to the well. Then suddenly he saw a figure that swept him off his feet.

The Young woman's black hair was pinned back into a bun with a strand of hair hanging down one side of her ear. Her scarlet dress was tightly fitted to her body, showing of her curves and slender legs. She slowly looked up after brushing of the small aspects of dirt left on her clothes, To her surprise there stood a young half-demon with long silvery hair looking as if he seen a ghost.

_What's with him...He looks so dumbfounded._ "Earth to Inuyasha?" Kagome kept trying to get his attention by waving her hand in front his face but there wasn't even a flinch.

_Is this Kagome...She looks so...is it really her, If so why does she look like. What do I say. What do I do. _"UG-LY. Take of those clothes! And put down your hair!" He jumped at her and started trying to get her out of her clothes. _Oh what am I doing? That's not the right words._

Kagome again infuriated. "BA-KA! And I came here to show y- ARGH BA-KA BA-KA BA-KA BA-KA! One of this days INUYASHA! KARMA will be given right back at you!" Inuyasha flinched thinking it was going to be Sit.

"Kar- what now? More ninja food? One of those instant noodles stuff!" Inuyasha grinned and started sniffing.

_His such an idiot. It's hard to explain to him anything. After I ran all this way just wanting to show him this outfit...Boy this love this is infuriating sometimes. _The girl just kept thinking to herself and decided to walk towards the village, leaving the hanyou behind.

**A/N: **

**Well hopefully people enjoyed chapter one! There will be more coming I'm not quite sure how long this whole story will be but I love long stories so we will see. The more reviews I get and Ideas the more awesome the story shall become!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again everyone, It really hasn't been that long but I mean I wanted to write it as soon as possible before I completely forgot the plot. Hope you Enjoyed the First one.**

**I realized I did this chapter completely different from what I first intended it to be, I think it turned out quite well though it gave me more ideas towards the future chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Note: The ones in _italic _is their thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memory**

2 minutes later still standing next to the well.

"Huh? What is this karma..." still puzzled about the foreign word.

"Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME!" The half-demon just realized he was on his own and the girl that was next to her is long gone. _Keh- Damn wench left me again, and what was with those clothes? It's not like she's getting married or something. Wait maybe..No it can't be she hasn't fallen for **wolf-boy** has she._

Worried Inuyasha sniffed Kagome's scent to quickly go to the young woman's side. He began running towards her by following her fragrance. _She smells so nice._

* * *

At the top of the Hill stood a young girl reminiscing the view. She held out her hand towards the sky whispering "Inuyasha..." Then the girl sighed to herself. _Even when his not here I imagine his face in the sky, how silly of me. He's just like this village, looks so rough on the outside but full of love and care in the inside. Why did I even meet him? If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I never laid eyes on him._

The girl started shedding tears as she rememberer a painful memory.

_One night Kagome decided to take a stroll and found herself walking to the place where she and Inuyasha first met. She smiled at the thought of him, then as she took steps closer she saw..._

_Under the Sacred tree stood a beautiful figure. The figure of a Priestess, She was pale skinned close to those of the dead. Her deep brown eyes filled with sadness and pain as she ran her fingers through the little patch were a hole was implanted into the tree. _

"_Inuyasha...After meeting you I renounced my position as a shrine priestess. I became an ordinary woman. I longed to embrace you when I was alive...If we can turn back..." She whispered to herself whilst gazing at the tree. _

_`Kikyo loves Inuyasha, even now that she is dead. Her soul only yearns for him, even now she yearns for his embrace` The girl thought to herself as she watched the dead-priestess pained expression. _

_A faint sound of footsteps started to close in. As the girl turned She wished and begged deep in her heart, that it won't be **HIM** that will come out of the shadows. `No please no` she pleaded._

_A long pause of silence._

"_Ki-ki-yo..." the voice trailed of as a half-demon with long silver hair entered the sacred grounds._

"_Inuyasha..." _

_The two figures gazed at each others eyes. His Golden eyes wavering and her deep brown eyes full of longing._

"_Did you mean what you just said?" The hanyou broke the silence whilst still gazing at each other. _

"_I said nothing."_

"_Your voice I heard it. If we can only turn back the hands of time."_

"_Stop being a fool Inuyasha." Her gaze now turned back into her cold eyes. She started to turn away._

"_Kikyo I heard you! I couldn't save you before I'm sorry..." Inuyasha started pacing towards the dead-priestess. _

"_What will apology do for me Inuyasha? Will your apology bring me back to life"_

"_Kikyo.." His facial expression turned into pain._

_`Inuyasha must be suffering. He loves her yet reality keeps them apart` Kagome's heart slowly breaking as she watched the act go on. The Girl wanted to run. Run far away, but her legs will not move. It's as if faith itself bounded her into that very spot to witness the unbearable scene._

_(laugh) "Such foolishness Inuyasha. the dead have but one wish, to walk among with the living once again. A wish that will never be realized. For me Inuyasha To die is to live and to live is to die."_

"_No kikyo! I hated you at first." He forced an embrace on kikyo. He embraced her so tightly that is almost as if his going to break her bones._

"_You hated me? You must really despise me because I have drawn the souls of the dead and It is my hatred that-" Trying to struggle out of the half-demon's embrace._

"_I hated you at first! but when I saw your sad and lonely expression. I felt guilty, for the very first time I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were always by my side and..."_

_`NO INUYASHA! NO PLEASE NO! DON'T SAY IT PLEASE!` Kagome screamed at the top of her longs but no words came out. She pleaded with her hearts content. Tears that was streaming started gashing down violently across her face. The tears she shed was tears that will never be erased, They call them `scars of time`._

"_I shall be yours"_

_The dead-priestess had stopped struggling, her face filled with a smile as she embraced the half-demon. _

_The two lovers embraced under thousands of stars._

_The silence broke when kikyo let go and bid the half-demon farewell. _

_"May our path cross again. Inuyasha..."_

_The half-demon now left alone thinking what he has just said and done. _

_Suddenly he realized it was not only his presence that was left in the sacred grounds, there was another scent. The scent of someone overly familiar. `No it can't be. Impossible!`_

_His face looked as If the whole world came crashing down as he saw an overly familiar girl behind the number of tall grass._

_Her hair was black and shined as the moonlight reflected. Her cheeks was pink signifying her being one of the living. Her clothes was not of this era but it suited her perfectly. _

_The half-demon expected tears to be streaming down her face but instead, the girl looked up with a smile on her face. _

"_Inuyasha..." Her voice echoed throughout the forest. Her sweet calm voice as if she was in peace._

"_Kagome..." His expression still in pain and also confusion._

"_I'm fine. I have to go now, Grandpa and Sota will be looking for me. Then there's mum too.." Kagome trailed the discussion of from what has just happened. _

"_Are you-"_

"_Yes I'm sure! Now we better get going" She turned around as fast as she can trying to escape his locking eyes. _

_`No I'm not fine Inuyasha. I know that the two of you are soul mates, there is no room for me is there. But, but still...` she looked up the sky whilst walking towards the bone-eater well._

* * *

The girl was still looking up the sky after she remembered such a painful memory.

"But still I think that meeting him was not a coincidence, It's more than that. I lo-" A massive gust of wind passed by. "Inuyasha! Sit!" She chuckled and started skipping whilst she wiped her tears away.

Inuyasha was not far behind her but is also now embedded to the ground. He was bewildered on what the girl was talking about, let along why she randomly sit him. `So she thinks meeting **HIM** was not a coincidence then! AND IT'S MORE THAN THAT!`

"Damn you WOMAN! I'm going to show you who you belong too!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**And that's that for that chapter. I'm sorry that it ended up long. At first It was going to be extremely short then I got to into writing the part where Kagome recalls the memory. I absolutely hated myself whilst writing the inuxkikyo moment! But it had to be done to make a huge impact on the story, I'm just currently crawling in the corner thinking what have I done! Though there's also the fact now I think I'm going to have drama in the category of this because of that one intense romance part. Wouldn't you agree? Still Going for inuxkag don't worry guys. Again I apologize for the inuxkikyo part! I'm heartbroken myself. I will most likely write the next chapter in like a few minutes weather I finish it or not will be up to my imagination I guess. Thank you for those who read 1st chapter again you made me the happiest person on earth believe me! **

**Now on with chapter 3 I go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone, I really went into a massive writers block, I just didn't know what to write in this part. Well lets get this started hopefully I write something good, It's all for the readers after all. I try and make the wait very short because I hate waiting for stories myself. This should be a funnier chapter. Hope you all Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Note: The ones in _italic _is their thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter Sango, Miroku and Shippo!**

"SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...Oh what the heck...SI-TT BOY!" Kagome chuckled as she started skipping and singing the word to herself while she walked towards the village.

Inuyasha not far behind her however is suffering on collapsing to the ground with every two steps he make, as she freely sang the word sit at the top of voice. _Damn you kagome, wait till I catch up to you! How can she say __**s-it **__so freely! _

The hanyou still trying to pull himself up after a number of sits in a row.

"That's one burden out of my system. That felt good!" The girl stopped and smiled to herself as she entered the village.

_FELT GOOD! BURDEN! _"Kagome! Your really gonna get it!" The half-demon enraged by the girls actions sprinted to the village.

* * *

Kagome started to head towards Lady Kaede's hut but suddenly she felt a presence that was about to close in towards her bottom.

She turned around and found a young monk lying on the floor with a massive bruise on his head.

"Miroku? What are you doing down there?" She was confused about the monk's entrance.

The monk got back up to his feet and kneeled before the girl and took her hand.

"Will you bear my child?"

"HAVE SOME DECENCY, LECHER!" A young woman in a kimono dealt a punishing blow in the head to the monk.

"Forgive me. It's hard to control myself around such a beauty."

"Then start learning!" The woman in the kimono infuriated with the monk.

She suddenly felt her bottom being caressed by someone's hand. The woman caught the hand and dealt the monk a finishing blow that implanted a hand mark on his face.

"YOU LEACHEROUS MONK!"

"Shall I say beauties?" Miroku then fainted to the ground.

"He never learns does he?" Kagome exclaimed, second by a young fox.

"U-huh" The two nodded.

The woman noticed Her standing next to the young fox.

"Are you alright miss? Are you lost?" Sango turned and started walking towards Kagome.

_Miss? What on Earth is she talking about, lost? _The girl gave the young woman a confused stare.

"Sango, Are you sure your okay?"

_Wait. I know that voice. _"Kagome?" Sango now stunned because the woman standing in front of her was so beautiful and unfamiliar.

"None other than Kagome." She smiled at her friend.

"You look so-"

"Beautiful" Shippo and Miroku joined Sango in praising their friend.

Kagome blushed at the thought of what her friends just said. _This is so embarrassing! Why are they staring at me. It's just new clothes._

"Thanks guys but you see someone begged the diff-"

Interrupted by a huge entrance of a half-demon with silver long hair that jumped down from the sky in front of her.

"KAGOME! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU **THAT **AGAIN?" He shouted at her face.

"INUYASHA...!" Kagome now enraged. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't play dumb with me Kagome, You enjoy me suffering Don't you?"

"Eh?"

"Keh- You won't fool me! Not after you...said **THAT **so many times! Then `Felt Good` about it!"

"I DID NOT!" Still confused but defended her stand.

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

(Sigh) "There they go again." Miroku, Sango and Shippo sighed at the same time.

"But Lady Kagome looks so beautiful today, I wonder what Inuyasha-" Miroku pointed out.

"DID SO! UG-LLLY..."

"Should have known" the three nodded in unison.

"OH INUYASHA! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Kagome now really fuming with anger.

The half-demon flinched for a second. He was waiting for the command.

A minute passed but still there was just silence.

"Eh? Aren't you going to say it?" He was confused about what is happening and went closer to the girl.

"Kagome? Hello? Are you there? Kagome? WEN-"

The girl looked up and gave him a smile. "Let's get going everyone." She pulled Sango and Miroku towards Lady Kaede's Hut.

There was a momentary of silence.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I wasn't really sure If I ended it right there but I did anyway. Writing this chapter was more of a nightmare than expected. I just had a HUGE writers block but I was extremely determined to write this for you guys! I really wanted to slot karma in the whole thing but I can't think of where to slot it in so bit miffed about it. In complete honesty the chapter title comes from whatever I ended writing the story about, I'm so bad coming up with it. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter I shall start with the next one!**

**Now on with Chapter 4 I go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again! Hope you enjoyed the other chapters so far. Another sit-fest would have been fun I know but wait and see what's in store for poor Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NOT OWN INUYASHA! AMAZING MISS RUMIKO DOES!**

**Notes:**

**The words in **_**italic **_**are their thoughts. **

"_**Bonzō" **_**an ordinary, lowly monk, lowly-rank monk**

**Hanyou- Half demon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Silent Treatment**

"Eh?"

The Hanyou standing on his own in the middle of the village, still confused by Kagome's reaction.

"Keh- Woman."

_What in the world is she thinking? _"Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME!" He sniffed the air and found himself left alone again.

"Damn wench left me on my own again."

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the village, Kagome still tugging her friends towards Lady Kaedes hut.

_I swear Inuyasha can be a real jerk. Let's see what a little silence treatment will do to him. Sometimes it's good to make him worry a little. This is Kagome Higurashi's version of Karma! _The girl smiled to herself while going inside the hut.

"What's gotten into Kagome?" The young fox worried about his friends actions.

Miroku and Sango shook their head in unison.

"Poor Kagome. She got all pretty, she wasn't even upset when that Inuyasha called her UG-" The young fox was not able to finish his sentence as the air suddenly turned murderous.

"Um...Kago-"

"What's the matter SHIPPO?" Kagome turned around with a huge bright smile on her face.

"It appears she wasn't just taking it on stride." Miroku whispered to the two.

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Why...does...Kagome...look...like she's smiling but..." Shippo stuttered his words in fear.

The girl's smile just grew wider.

"Um- Kagome maybe we should sit down and-"

"Good Idea Sango."

(Sigh) The three gave out a massive sigh. "At least she seems like she's back to normal."

The four of them sat in a circle next to Lady Kaede.

"Are ye fine? Ye looks troubled? Such a shame ye makes a sour face whilst wearing such beautiful garments." The old lady worried about the girl.

"I will be fine Kaede. Thank you." Kagome smiled softly.

"You see Lady Kaede, It appears Inuyasha has been troubling her" The monk tried to explain to the old woman.

"MIROKU'S RIGHT! That Inuyasha has been bullying Kagome again! calling her UG-" The fox yet again was not able to finish his sentence because of a sudden chilll looming behind his back.

"Why do I have the feeling that someones stabbing me in the back...with a large number of knives..." The monk asked Sango whilst trembling in fear, afraid to turn around.

Shippo was too scared to turn around that he fainted on the floor.

"Kago-me...Why don't you tell us what might the occasion be?" Sango tried to divert the girl's anger.

"Occasion?"

Sango looked towards her unfamiliar garments.

_Ah! I almost forgot about what im wearing. _"Oh! This, it's nothing I thought we can have a small dance around the camp fire." Her voice changed to a more estatic one, Getting carried away by her thoughts.

"DANCE?" The monk turned around faster than you can blink and held the girl's hand. "So this dance, will there be many beautiful women that will join such wonderful festivities?"

"YOU PERVERTED LECHER!" Sango planted another slap into the monk's face.

"I was only asking...though maybe you want me to go with-"

Suddenly a half-demon with silver long hair barged in and almost broke Kaede's door cover.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo said in unison and tried to get in the way of the hanyou.

However he just shoved the three away from his path and heavily paced towards the girl next to Lady Kaede.

"KAGOME! YOU BITCH! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND LEAVING ME BEHIND!"

"He always know how to make an entrance..." (sigh) The monk whispered whilst the two nodded and sighed.

The girl didn't even turn around to face him, but instead went through her bag and looked for garments she intended to give to her friend. _Why that! That jerk..._

"Here it is! Come here Sango, I brought you some garments for the dance."

"Kago-me why dont you just turn around and-" She was confused why her friend wont just give it to her.

"HEY! KAGOME! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?"

"SAN-GO" The girl's voice sounding more demanding. "WHY...dont you come here and LOOK AT THIS?"

The four of them felt a chill in the air coming from the girl that was sitting next to Lady Kaede. Even the likes of Inuyasha hid into safety behind the monk.

"Something tells me, this is a murderous aura and you must do according to its will." Miroku turned to Sango then rolled his eyes towards the girl. Sango nodded and walked towards Kagome who is sitting with her back turned to everyone.

"I picked this out just for you." Kagome pulled out a silky purple dress.

Sango stunned on how beautiful the garments was. "They're Beautiful, Thank you Kago-"

"WENCH! ARE YOU IGNORING ME! KAGOME? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE THAT YOU CANT HEAR ME!"

The Hanyou shouted behind the monk, he was still hiding from the girl because of the murderous aura.

"Kago-me are you just going to igno-"

_Sorry for this Sango but I can't face Inuyasha right now. _"I'm really sorry..." Kagome whispered softly to her friend.

_Will she ever let me finish my sentence? What is she sorry about? _Sango was still confused on what her friend just whipered.

"Sango I thought you'd want to wear this to show of to Miro-"

The woman holding the garment turned bright red and unconsiously slapped the monk out of embarassment.

"You can't be serious Kagome! ME, like that PERVERT!"

"What was that for? Oh. maybe-" Miroku baffled about what was going on.

"SPARE ME MONK!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the monk.

The monk collapsed on the ground in fear.

"See! What did I tell you Shippo, Sango can't possibly like that Bonzō." The Hanyou said to the young fox as he lifted him out of the way of the womans weapon.

"You're one to talk Inuyasha. From what I recall I'm not the one being Ignored by Kagome."

"Keh- YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME TOO! You lowly monk." The hanyou infirurated by the monk's answer.

"Temper, temper Inuyasha. Exactly what happened between the two this time? It seems far from simple, Kagome even resulted on giving you the cold-shoulder." Miroku turned to inuyasha seeking for answers.

"SHE IS NOT IGNORING ME! And besides she started it. Damn woman." The hanyou started pacing towards Kagome.

_I can hear you Inuyasha! That jerk is saying I started it? ARGH! I've had it. _The girl was lost in her thoughts but suddenly an overpowering force turned her around and her face inches away from the face of the hanyou.

"KAGOME! YOU CAN'T IGNO-" he shouted to her face, locking her arms with his hands so she cannot escape.

"INU-" The girl now fuming with anger. Her face was both blushing and steaming but she soon calmed herself down and lowered her head.

_Im not going to give in to that jerk. I can do this. _Kagome looked up and gave the hanyou a smile. His golden eyes was left with confusion and worry.

"KAGO-"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She smiled at the hanyou and tried to break free from his hold.

"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG! I'VE BEEN HERE ALL THIS TIME YOU BITCH AND YOU CAN'T EVEN NOTICE ME! When I was by kikyo's-"

_No. On second thought I can't do this. _"SIDE? INUYASHA! You stupid jerk! I noticed you before you even entred the damn door! You don't need to compare me to your- ARGH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE A HINT!" The girl ranted all her anger out.

"You can't take anymore! What about-" The hanyou lowered his voice because he knows that the girl will just be more angry.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE?" (Laugh) Kagome still crossed with him and stood up, so that she can look down on him.

"Kago-" He said in a lower tone, worried about what he have just unleashed.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

(EUGH) "What was that-"

"INUYASHA SIT! What was that for? Oh I wonder! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

(EUGH) "What's your-" The hanyou burried deep on the ground after breaking all the wood that was the floor.

"WHATS MY PROBLEM! SIT! PROBLEM! SIT! MAYBE! SIT! ITS NOT ALL ABOUT YOU! SIT SIT SIT SI-TTT!"

At the other side of the hut was their three friends hiding from Kagome's rage.

"I feel sorry for Kagome, that Inuyasha must have done something really bad." The young fox said to his companions.

"To throw her over the edge this bad, Yes." The monk second the notion.

"I Hea-rd...EUGH...that!" _they feel sorry for her? Isn't it obvious who's suffering here! Some friends. Keh._

"OH INUYASHA! If you just let me have some space then-" The girl slowly calming herself down.

"Space you say? We don't have time for that! What about the sacred jewel shards!"the hanyou slowly getting back up to his feet, after noticing the change of tone from Kagome's voice.

(Smirk) "So I'm back to being a jewel detector?" Her head was starting to boil again.

"That's not what I was trying to-"

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

(EUGH) "say..." The hanyou collapsed back to the ground in defeat.

"SIT! SIT AND SI-TTTTT! IM GOING HOME! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF FOLLOWING ME!" She shouted at the half-demon collapsed to the ground.

Kagome stormed out of the hut...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Phew that was a long write. I was going to put this up yesterday but time was against me. I absolutely love how everyone never feels sorry for Inuyasha but always Kagome. The one that just 'sit' him a million times. I wonder what's going to happen next? No really I do wonder myself, The story tends to be written as the whole scene appears in my mind so its very enjoyable. Hope you guys all liked it! Inuyasha must have enjoyed that chapter (laughs) **

**Now on to Chapter 5 I go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I thought I'd have a little break from writing this a bit, so it took longer to post the next chapter. So sorry! Well I've also started writing my own original piece, so that's also in my priority list now but no worries I will keep writing about inuyasha still. Its incredibly fun. Hope you all enjoy what's in store for him this time.**

**Note: **

**1) The words in _italic _are their thoughts**

**2) Hanyou = half-demon**

**3)Miko= Priestess **

**4)I refer Kagome as a miko or girl (I got advised to keep it as one so I pick miko)**

**5)Kikyo as priestess or dead priestess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sacred Tree**

"Keh- Some friends" He spat the dirt out from his mouth as he hopped up from the ground.

"Ungrateful Dog" The elderly Miko said with a harsh tone in her voice.

"What was that!"

"You can't blame us Inuyasha, when it's clear that you have upset Kagome again." The monk pointing out the situation.

"Why you! Keh. Fine I'd go take her back"

_Isn't that what you'd normally do anyway. _The three mortals and fox thought the same thing about Inuyasha's actions.

"No, not this time." Sango grabbed a hold of the hanyou's haiori and manage to stop him from leaving.

"Huh? But you just-"

"Give her some space for a little while." The women almost whispered. He can hear from her voice that she is very worried about her friend. He met all his other friends eyes and they all gave him the same answers.

"Keh- Fine but just for a few days. Then were going back to shard collecting!" He understood his friends feelings and walked out of the hut.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Everyone said in unison whilst watching the Hanyou leave the hut.

* * *

The hanyou journeyed deep inside the forest, but without realizing it he found himself walking towards the tree he was once sealed in.

_What's gotten into Kagome. She's- Well she'd normally sit me but this time-._ "Kagome...Why were you smiling." He whispered to himself as he looked up the Sacred tree that stood in front of him.

The tree that was at his presence was the very tree that he held important memories to him. He gazed at it and started reminiscing his past...

"_INU-YASHA!" A beautiful youthful priestess fired an arrow to his heart and sealed him onto the sacred tree._

"_Ki-kyo...how could? I thought...(UGH)" The hanyou whispered his final words and then fell into a deep slumber._

"Kikyo..." He said the priestess name in agony, but then he slowly recalled the memories of the scene that occurred a few days ago.

_"I shall be yours"_

_The dead-priestess had stopped struggling, her face filled with a smile as she embraced the half-demon._

_The two lovers embraced under thousands of stars._

Inuyasha smiled when he remembered the time that he and the priestess have reconciled.

"I won't let you suffer on your own again, not even after you followed me to death-" He vowed to the sacred tree, but then suddenly something struck his mind.

_Wait, no there's someone else...there's someone I'm forgetting. _The hanyou stood still in confusion, he twisted, turned and scratched his head but nothing came out of it. There was something that was missing and he knew it was something important.

"Demon, Who is it that is always by your side? Who is it that helped you escape from your wretched slumber?" A deep resounding voice echoed throughout the forest. It was coming from before him, but there was nothing else there but the sacred tree.

_Who? Who...oh wait. _He looked up to the tree and whispered her name. "Kagome..." The only girl that stood by his side throughout all the danger. Inuyasha slowly recalled the memories he had of her, from the very earliest memory he had of her.

_He woke from his deep slumber and the first thing he smelled was the smell of the one that killed him. "I smell it the blood of the woman who killed me, it's coming closer."But the first person he saw was a girl that was wearing strange garments. She resembled his old lover but at the same time not. The girl was different in her own way, she looked more youthful. There was no doubt that it was another person, but it was hard for him to believe that there can be anyone in this world that looks and smell almost identical to his lover but still not be her. _

"_Hello kikyo, playing with bugs now are we?"He almost spat the words at her from disgust of seeing her._

"_So your alive?" She pointed out the fact that he was awake but she seemed more pleased than scared._

"_Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do it like you did me?" Inuyasha was trying to provoke the girl but he suddenly noticed that he left the girl puzzled with his words. "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time"_

"_THAT DOES IT! Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is. She's not me cos' my name is-" The girl stood up and started defending her stand. Then suddenly a huge centipede came down from above. _

_The two bickered for a short time till he realized that the girl really was not his lover. She stood inches away from his face, close enough for him to sniff her scent more intently. _

"_You're not her."(UGH) He drew back his head in confusion._

"_I know. My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME." _

"_You're right. Kikyo is cuter. Much cuter." He said whilst looking away from the girl in front of him._

Back to present time. Inuyasha smirked after remembering that this very place is where they first met and if he said all those words to Kagome now, she would probably sit him till he has broken through the surface of the earth. He flinched at the idea.

"Is that all you worry about? That young miko is strong but her strength alone cannot get you to finish your quest." The deep resounding voice came back and started lecturing the hanyou.

"My quest? Wait, who are you? Where are you? Come out and face me coward!" He shouted at the sky. He tried to scan the surroundings and look for any signs of life in the forest, but all he can sense was animals and insects that inhabits the forest.

"Inuyasha. Dog, I stand without fear in front of you. I do not cower from a lowly half demon such as yourself." The voice echoed louder, to a point where the hanyou's ears rang in pain.

"Why you!" _Wait in front of me? Where could he be? There's nothing here! Maybe it's some powerful force... I just need to see him for a mere second, only one blow should-_

"You think you can kill me demon? Don't make me laugh! I have lived many years, more than you ever could." The voice was now mocking him. The hanyou just grew more agitated as he could not see the voice's owner, but he knew that it was close; the sounds seemed like it was right in front of him.

"You coward! You're just scared of the Tetseiga. Come out and taste my wind scar!"

"I said I am OUT. I stand in front of you. You lowly demon." The voice said to him overpowering the hanyou's shout.

Inuyasha was still confused by what he meant, but suddenly it struck him. There was only one thing that stood in front of him, something that 'stood still'. He looked back up to the tree, contemplating on weather to voice his idea. _No it can't be...that's just stupid!_

"Yo, Tree." He voiced his idea, thinking how stupid it was.

"Yes?" The voice answered.

Inuyasha jaw dropped in shock. His eyes widened and jaw hung whilst he stared at the tree.

"You finally realized, You are very slow for a demon." The tree continued on to rant about his greatness. The hanyou however just remained like a stone in shock.

"Who else is as old, wise and powerful that inhabits this forest?"

"You're kidding right?" Inuyasha still gazed at the tree with his eyes wide open.

"I am not joking. I am all powerful!" The voice really was emitted from the tree.

"But you're a tree." He was still dazed at the idea.

"How dare you insult me! You half-breed."

The hanyou's ear twitched when he heard the word 'half-breed'. Inuyasha came back to his senses and faced the sacred tree.

"Keh- You old bag of wood can't talk! You're just a tree!"

"I am not JUST a tree, I'm a sacred tree."

"You're a tree!"

"I am not!"

"Well your roots beg the differ, Stu-pid."

"Why you abomination..."

"No come backs, Ey Mr Tree?" He smirked after he convinced himself he had won the battle.

The whole forest turned silent. The change in the surroundings left even Inuyasha unsettled.

The wind turned and leaves flew around him. He felt as if he was being lifted above ground. He pulled out his Tetseiga and broke free from the cage of leaves. The hanyou noticed that the scenery had changed. The sky was dark and enveloped by the stars, the forest was asleep. He then realized that he was floating and his body was almost transparent.

He smelt the fresh air and caught three different nostalgic scents. He looked down and was surprised at the scene that was about to occur...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh I'm harsh aren't I. SO sorry! That was just the perfect place to end this chapter. I apologize again for not updating fast this time but I decided probably to give every 3 days so that you have time too eagerly wait! I really got lazy this past few days and got caught up in playing league. I wrote half way then stopped that was so bad but writing time shall prevail! Hope you all enjoy the chapter with Mr tree. Reviews are much appreciated, you all make me so happy anonymous or not. The fact that people are reading this make me happiest person alive. Thank you guys! You guys are my HUGE motivation.**

**Now on with chapter 6 we go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter and possibly the next one will be a bit more dramatic. So I am considering putting it under drama and romance. I wish to know how to add three categories. If anyone know that will be amazing thank you!**

**Notes:**

**The words in _italic_ are their thoughts **

**Hanyou is a half demon.**

**Miko is a priestess (I refer to Kagome as a miko)**

**Kikyo I refer to as priestess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Agony**

Inuyasha's now drifting in the sky, He was now one with the wind. A few metres beneath him was a girl. The girl wore strange garments, A white shirt and green skirt that suited her perfectly. There was not a single doubt in his mind, The very girl that stood beneath him was none other than his companion. _What's Kagome doing here? It's late, It's to dangerous to be wandering in the woods on your own. _The hanyou did not hesitate, even for a moment to jump down from the sky and try to warn her about the dangers lurking around her.

"Kagome! Why are you all the way out here? You should be inside with the others!" The hanyou warned her, but to his dismay there was no response coming from the girl. She stood before him but her gaze went right through him. It was as if he was not there at all.

"Hey Kagome, haven't we played this little ignoring game earlier already?" He was still trying to get her attention, but still failed.

"Keh- Fine I'm sorry! Happy now wench?" Still no response. The hanyou however is growing more and more agitated and started trying to reach out to her arms. He realized that even though her gaze goes right through him, his life force still managed to weigh her down.

"Kagome? I'll give you one point in perseverance, but seriously what did I do!" He pleaded with her. Inuyasha really did not know what had to be done for her to notice him, but suddenly something caught his attention. A faint scent of two other people. There was no way he could be wrong, his sense of smell was better than a bloodhound. The hanyou's face turned into dismay, he knew what was about to happen. Both the human and demon side of him wanted to run away, he did not want to witness this scene. The feeling of his heart being clenched in pain, every once of his blood pricking through his veins. What was he to do? He has never felt such pain. _NO, It can't be. Not this night. NO! _He was about to run away, but suddenly he realized he's holding something fragile in front of him. The hanyou's eyes turned into horror, when it shot him. The fact that `Kagome` was there. She witnessed everything, but now all he can do is watch her witness her own demise. He has to sit by her, whilst she was all alone and about to have her entire world crushed before her.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered her name to the wind. His voice was still looking for a glimmer of hope of saving her.

There was a pause.

Then there was the wind.

Then came to a clearing was...

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry! This chapter is probably the shortest one I have done so far, but just to reassure you all. This chapter is a build up chapter, most people probably have guessed that. Next chapter I guess...Bring on the tissues for me...Though one good thing can come out of this. The following should be updated not long after. I try to keep it close by if I write a build up chap. IM to cruel I feel like. SO sorry! Hope you enjoy! Reviews is VERY MUCH LOVED! Thank you all!**

**Now on with chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Need strength to do this. Must find strength!**

**Notes:**

**The words in _italic_ are their thoughts **

**Hanyou is a half demon.**

**Kikyo I refer to as priestess.**

**The Inuyasha from the past I refer to as half demon**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: In Inuyasha's Eyes and Kagome's Heart**

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha uttered her name under his breath.

Not far from where Kagome had implanted herself into the ground, stood a beautiful priestess taking shelter underneath the Sacred tree. Her skin as pale as the moonlight. Her soft brown eyes hidden under the curtain of her silky black hair. The priestess did not sense his presence either, she held out her hand and ran her fingers across a patch where a hole was implanted into the tree.

"Inuyasha...After meeting you I renounced my position as a shrine priestess. I became an ordinary woman. I longed to embrace you when I was alive...If we can turn back..." The Priestess whispered to herself as she continued to gaze upon the hole marking.

_Why Kikyo? Why is it even after death you must suffer? What continues to torment your soul? I promise to avenge you. I promise to prot-. _A sudden movement stopped his train of thoughts. The girl behind him moved closer towards the clearing, she went right through the hanyou. He caught her scent grew stronger as she slipped through him. Inuyasha was not materialized in this time, He knew his body is like a ghosts, but even so he still caught Kagome's strong sweet scent. It proves that he was not merely dreaming.

_I almost forgot. Kagome. _The hanyou realized the small petite figure that was inches away from him. He was surprised on her reaction towards the priestess. It was not pain that shrouded her aura, but instead compassion and sympathy towards the dead priestess.

_Kikyo loves Inuyasha even now that she is dead. Her soul yearns only for him, even now she yearns for his embrace. _The girl thought to herself. Her deep brown eyes mirror that of the dead priestess, but the difference was Kagome's one held serenity. The girl's heart is pure and you can see it like an open book. She did not bare hate or suffering even though before her is the one that puts her heart uneasy.

"Kagome how can you be so strong?" Inuyasha said the words softly whilst he slowly sat down on the thin grass that lay asleep inches away in front of her. She still cannot see him, nor can she hear him. The hanyou made use of the moment and laid his head on her lap. Her presence puts the hanyou's feelings at ease. _Kagome smells so nice. She looks so peaceful. She's so strong, sometimes I wonder who protects who Kagome. _He closed his eyes, took a whiff of her scent again and brought a smile on his face in the process.

The girl was bewildered on why was there a sudden weight in her lap._ Huh? Why is my lap so heavy? I think I'm going nuts. Must be the amount of cycling I do. Oh, Why does it have to take it's toll now? _Kagome sighed to herself contemplating on how she is going to get through the sudden feeling.

The peace was broken when Inuyasha's nose caught a whiff of something familiar. The scent was something he knew of, starting from when he was born. The hanyou knew what was coming and he also knew there won't be anything good that will come out of it. He raised his head faster than he can draw his sword.

_Huh? Eh? Um... What was that. My legs. It's back to normal. _The girl was baffled about the strange occurrence happening to her. Then suddenly she sensed a presence closing by. There was a faint sound of footsteps making it's way closer. Her eyes widened, her heart was throbbing in pain. _NO! Please, NO! _

Inuyasha watched the fragile girl's shell slowly cracking. Her deep brown eyes started wavering. She held her hand on top of her heart. The hanyou knew that instant, that the scene she was about to witness will lead her to her downfall.

"KAGOME! RUN PLEASE! NOW! WHILST YOU CAN!" The hanyou shouted and pleaded to the girl. He grabbed both her arms in attempt to shake her, but to his dismay it only weighed her down. His voice was still unreachable to her ears.

A long pause of silence.

"DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME KA-"

"Ki-Ki-yo..." The voice echoed towards the forest and it ringed inside Inuyasha's ear. He knew who it was, but he wanted to be sure. The hanyou turned around and caught a glimpse of the half-demon with long silver hair. He was looking at a mirror of himself, but no, that person was more than that. The boy that stood yonder is him, him from the past.

"Inuyasha..." The priestess called out to the half-demon.

"Inuyasha." The second whisper is coming from behind him. The sudden change of atmosphere was almost bitter. There was no sign of peace, only wavering emotions swirling around the night sky. The hanyou's heart started throbbing in pain, he held his hand on his chest. This feeling is unbearable even for the likes of a hanyou. His anxiousness of what awaits when he turns around made his heart thump harder. Sweat's was pacing down his face. He cannot stand it any more.

The hanyou turned around only to find himself helpless before the agonizing girl. She was in pain but looked so calm. Her eyes seemed like they had built a tall dam stopping her tears from flowing out, but he can see the tears fighting their way out. She gripped her chest harder with her right hand, whilst her left hand was digging away in the ground. Her face was in tatters, the only thing that is missing is the salty taste of her tears.

"Kagome please. Please don't put yourself through this. Run away. Escape now whilst you still can!" The hanyou trying to plead to her. He grabbed her shoulders and tried put all his weight on her shoulders. Trying his hardest to find a chance to materialize and lift the girl out of her misery.

The girl was unaware of the hanyou's pleading. The only thing that was clear to her is the two lovers quarrelling before her. _Why is this happening to me? I didn't exactly ask for a front row seat. What is this thing. Why is my shoulder's so damn heavy. I can't move! Let along run. Why is this happening to me! _Kagome thought to herself as she tries to struggle from the heavy weight on her shoulders. The hanyou was unaware of his actions affecting the girl's movement.

"Kikyo..." The half-demon uttered the priestess name under his breath.

The girl caught on to the half-demon's change of facial expression. His face is in pain and her eyes are now filled with pity. _Inuyasha must be suffering. He loves her yet reality keeps them apart. _Her gaze was more than just pity, the hanyou from the present knew that the girl wanted to comfort him.

"Kagome. Why do you care so much?" The hanyou gazed deep into the girl's eyes. He's seeking for answers through her helpless deep brown eyes.

Suddenly the two figures not far away from them quarrelling have grown fiercer.

"I hated you at first! But when I saw your sad and lonely expression. I felt guilty, for the very first time. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were always by my side and..." The half-demon locked the priestess in his embrace.

Then it shot him. The hanyou know the scene that will about to arise.

Inuyasha's heartbeat racing faster than the speed of light, as he watched the young girl's face filled with stream of tears. The stream was not only salty, its also sour, different emotions now sway all around them. Her face that was so pure is just full of pain. _Kagome, Please stop crying! Run Kagome! Run! You shouldn't see this. You don't deserve this. Run please! _The hanyou cannot voice his plead, there was a force that was stopping him.

"I shall be yours" The hanyou of the past whispered to the ear of the trapped priestess.

Inuyasha's ear's twitched as he heard the words whispered by his past self. The hanyou realized that before him now is a girl that reached her demise. He entire presence was shrouded with agony, there was only sadness in the air. The tears she shed was more than just stream, a flood came rushing in, there was no space to breathe in her pain. She was broken. Her faith, Her heart, Her soul, The hanyou watched them shatter in front of him. She sat still in the same position facing the heavens, screaming for help, but there was no one. The girl is alone in the darkness. The pain is for her to bare alone. The hanyou wanted to hold her and embrace her. He wanted to tell her that she was not alone. He wanted to give her comfort, but reality stops them from seeing each other.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inu-yasha...My- PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Kagome shouted to the heaven's. She begged for her lover to be in her arms once again. The girl poured all her heart into it.

CRACK!

"KAGOME! KAGOME! YOUR NOT ALONE! I'LL BE ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE!" Inuyasha shouted at the girl before him. The hanyou also poured all his heart into telling the girl his feelings. He grabbed her arms and put her inches away from his face.

CRACK!

The hands of time turned and the barrier that prevents the hanyou from being seen vanished. Their strong emotions and feelings for each other broke the impenetrable barrier.

Fireflies surrounded the two figures under the sheath of the night sky. The sad atmosphere that was surrounding them had now vanished. The serenity brought peace to their hearts. They gazed into each others eyes with longing. Their face is only inches away from each other. With their nose almost touching, the hanyou knew that she can see him, he doesn't know the reason , but he was certain she can. He's now holding her and is materialized to the ground.

Minutes have passed, but the two of them just sat still. They were embracing the moment that felt like a lifetime. The girl gazed at him with her deep brown eyes not showing any pain, but now turned to passion. She didn't know how exactly he manage to appear before her. All the girl can think of was thanking the heavens above for answering her prayers.

"Inuyasha. Don't leave me again! Please don't leave me."

"Kagome... I won't ever. Never again. I'll always be by your side." He whispered to her ear, as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I was so scared. I was all alone. I wanted to run." The girl's voice stuttering, she was on the brink of tears again.

"Kagome. Hush. Please stop crying. I'm here-" The hanyou squeezed the girl more tightly, he wanted to prove his dominance over her.

"NO! Inuyasha! I can't. You don't understand. I LO-" She tried to struggle inside his embrace.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME PROTECT YOU! I'm here now aren't I? I was here in front of you all along."

"You were here?" She stopped struggling but was left into a pit of confusion.

"As I said. I will never leave you alone. I won't let anyone harm you. So please Kagome, smile for me again." Inuyasha's voice started shaking, his embrace was softer, but a lot stronger.

"Inuyasha. Your embrace, It never felt so warm before." She moulded herself deeper in his embrace.

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, Don't let go. I want to stay like this for a bit longer." The girl bravely utter the words out of her mouth.

Silence filled the forest. The fireflies prancing around the night sky, they looked almost as if they were just dancing and shining around the two figure.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to embrace under the thousands of stars. The hanyou's face is flushed with happiness. He felt right holding her in his arms. He can feel the girls face flushed with fever, She was probably more red than he is. The girl just let herself melt into his embrace and continued to wrap her arms around his waist. The hanyou's arms wrapped around her curves, his hands locking where they meet each other. He buried his face into her curtain of hair and gently tapped his lips on her head.

The girl's face flourished in shock and embarrassment. She squeezed him a little more tightly to show her awareness. The hanyou caught on to her message and pulled his head back up. The girl followed his actions and raised her head. Suddenly, His golden eyes caught her Deep brown eyes. They both looked different but both shared the same passion. Both eyes was yearning for each other's affection.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Kagome, I-"

The girl broke the serious atmosphere with her laughter.

"Why are you laughing Kagome?" He asked. The hanyou was confused on what brought her to laugh.

"Nothing Inuyasha. I was just thinking how serious we were." She answered. "Well more like how you were" she then muttered to herself.

The hanyou's ear twitched. _I heard that Kagome. _His eyebrows twitching as he looked down at her with an angry smirk on his face.

"Hey! I was not SERIOUS! Who would want to be serious with you!"

Kagome just chuckled after hearing his reaction. Inuyasha's cheek flushed like roses. _Why is she laughing? She's so weird. Ugh._

"Well at least your back to your old self Inuyasha. I like this side of you." She said still giggling to herself. The hanyou was still red and her boldness just turned him more red.

"Why you- Well at least your smiling again." The hanyou bravely found the right words for once. He scratched his forehead and looked towards the sky whilst he reassured her. He knew that his face was still too red to confront her.

The girls eyes twinkled. _I guess this might just be the right time, there's no point letting it pass. _

"Inuyasha I-"

Suddenly a light flashed over his eyes. The girl that's before him is slowly vanishing she was disintegrating in the light.

"KAGOME!" He uttered her name just before she vanishes and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm just totally lost in words now. This entire fic is actually a rework. I finished It all yesterday but my file got deleted and lost the whole chapter. I was just extremely depressed for the whole night. Sorry for the rant but yes I never felt such sadness till I realized I lost hours of work in a single moment. Breakdown...more like meltdown! But because I love you all I tried my damn hardest to give you the next chapter asap. Without further adieu I bid you fair well! I shall rest my mind for a bit (sigh). **

**Now on with Chapter 8 I go! **


	8. Chapter 8

**8****th****instalment of Karma's Game. I'm very glad about everyone enjoying it! Enough chat on with the chapter! **

**Notes:**

**The words in _italic_ are their thoughts **

**Hanyou is a half demon.**

**Kikyo I refer to as priestess.**

**Goshinoku= Sacred tree**

**Miko= priestess (Used for referring to kagome) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Karma's Curse**

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the forest. He held out his hand towards the sky as he hopped up quickly on to his foot.

The setting has changed. It was broad daylight and the three figures that accompanied him in the forest were gone. The hanyou tried to take a whiff from the air to scan his surroundings.

There was nothing. _Eh?_

The problem was is there was nothing. He can't smell anything. The hanyou's bloodhound nose turned into a useless human one.

_No, this can't be happening. Why the heck can't I smell anything? _Inuyasha was puzzled about his lack of sense of smell, but then suddenly he realized that the Sacred Tree looked bigger than it normally was. _There's definitely something strange that's going on..._

The hanyou tried to jump but only found himself landing on the earth less than a second later.

"Why can't I- wait what? My voice. Why-" Inuyasha's voice was not the same as it used to be. His voice was higher pitched and softer like a child's.

"Confused? Are we now half-breed." A deep resounding voice said.

The child hanyou's ear twitched upon hearing the word `half-breed`. "Who was that? WHERE ARE YOU! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE CALLING ME THAT COWARD!" The child tried to shout at the top of his lungs.

"My, my have you forgotten who you are speaking to? I've been right before you since you awoke petty half-breed."

"YOU BASTARD! DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE EATING DUST FOR LUNCH!" The child hanyou's fist clenched tightly to the Tetseiga.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" The voice overpowered the child hanyou by miles.

"YOU'LL REGRET MESSING WITH ME BASTARD!" _He said his before me so I'll strike in __front. _"WIND SCA-UGH" The child hanyou fell backwards and slumped on the ground. The Tetseiga was too heavy for his weak small arms, what's worse is he can't even wield it. The sword did not transform when it was unsheathed, though it was still heavier and possibly nearly as tall as the child hanyou trying to wield it.

The deep voice started laughing at the child hanyou's petty attempt to slay him. "Was that it? Are you trying to kill me with laughter? You probably have more chance doing it this way than trying to strike me with a rusty sword." The Goshinboku continued to laugh.

_I remember this arrogance, its that stupid tree again! _The child hanyou had let go of Tetseiga and struck the tree with his bare hands. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

There was a gust of wind but no lights show for him.

"HUH! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" there was nothing. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" still nothing.

"OI, TREE WHATS GOING ON HERE!" The child stopped fighting after a number of failure attempts, he realized it started to wear him down pretty fast.

The tree did not answer to Inuyasha's question, but instead it retaliated with silence.

"STUPID TREE! ANSWER ME! OR ARE YOU TO SCARED OF A CH-"

"I am certainly not. If you want to know what's happening to you, you must learn to be polite to your man in question." The deep resounding voice broke the silence of the forest.

"MAN? Keh- but you're not even a man. STUP-ID!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out to the Goshinboku.

_Why that Arrogant little half-breed. Let's see your face when you find out... _"You ungrateful dog! Oh, wait I think I should correct myself. You ungrateful human child! Ah! That sounds just about right." The tree said spitefully to anger Inuyasha.

"Ungrateful? What exactly am I meant to be grateful for Bastard!"

"You should be grateful that I put a curse on you! You mongrel."

The wind played its part in the moment of silence, it blew across the child hanyou's hair slowly dying it's colour from silver to black. The child hanyou's jaw dropped whilst gazing at the frivolous tree.

"Is there something wrong with your head? Who's stupid enough to pair the word grateful and curse together!" The child hanyou regained his sense and argued with Goshinboku.

"Monk Miroku does."

"Mmm. You have a point there." Inuyasha rubbed his temples thinking. "WAIT THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE, YOU STUPID TREE! Why should I be damn grateful for you putting a stupid curse on me!"

"You really do have temper problems. I think I can easily grow accustomed if you are quietly sealed in my trunk again dog."

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! Keh- I'm tired of this. I've had it with you and your stupid voice."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it, ingrate? Attempt to make me laugh to death again?"

"Not this time. This time I'll make sure you taste my claws!" _You better work on me this time. I've got one chance. I can feel it. _"IRON REAVER SOULSTEALER!"

A strong gust of wind appeared before Inuyasha, sending him back flying a good metre and a half away from the tree. The child hanyou tried to get himself back up using the Tetseiga as a stick.

"Did I get him?" Inuyasha waited for the smoke cloud to clear up, hoping the tree have been slashed in half.

The smoke eventually cleared, but the tree was still standing. In fact the Goshinboku was untouched, this made the child hanyou's face fall into disappointment.

"Psych! Got you there ingrate! As if your merely human nails can even put a scratch on me. Your a hundred years to early to be lecturing me."

"I didn't get him dammit. What's wrong with me..." Inuyasha was disappointed with his lack of strength. He looked in to his hands, finding his claws have reverted to human finger nails. _My claws! Where's my damn claws! How can this be! This cant be..._

"So would you consider being civilized? You are human now are you not?"

"Why you-"

"From what I recall I don't think you're in the position to speak foul to me." The Sacred tree knew that this battle has ended and he has won.

"Who made you do this?"

"Made me do what exactly? for I Goshinboku bow to no one."

"Keh- I don't care about who you are! But I know one thing and that's I never done anything to you!"

"You're right about that ingrate. You have not done anything to anger the great Goshinboku. Well not till you started opening your mouth and used your foul words on me, but before that no you have not." The tree said, agreeing on the child hanyou's words.

"Will you stop calling me ingrate! And there you said it yourself, I have not done anything to you! So why put a stupid curse one me!" Inuyasha tried to keep his anger up inside, but his voice was still harsher than a normal child's

"Why should I stop calling you ingrate when you are one."

"That's just it! How can I be grateful for something I don't even know why I'm grateful about!" The child hanyou's fist clenched tighter and tighter. The nerves on his forehead was growing larger with every word he spat out.

"Oh did I not tell you?" The tree was puzzled.

_This bastards really pushing his luck... "_WHY DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN ASKING YOU STUPID!" Inuyasha's patience was about to explode.

"Kagome."

"Eh? Kagome? What about Kagome? Don't you lay a finger on her... Or you'll be sorry!" The child hanyou's temper was lose and finding out that the young miko is involved didn't help to calm his nerves.

"I can assure you that I for one did not lay a finger on the young miko." _Not that I can anyway, I'm stuck to my roots._

"Then what's Kagome got to do with my damn curse! Answer me bastard!" The boy's temper really was getting the better of him. He pulled out the Tetseiga, it did not transform but he still pointed it towards the Goshinboku.

"I only fulfilled the young miko's wish."

"Her wish? What wish? You can't fool me, Kagome will never wish anything that will put anyone in to harms way!" Inuyasha grinned his teeth and fiercely gazed at the tree.

"Harms way? Who exactly got harmed? Dear half-breed, The young miko asked for you to experience 'Karma' and what reasons do I have to decline her wish? None I believe."

_That word again. Where have I heard that before? _A sudden flashback went through Inuyasha's mind.

_Kagome again infuriated. "BA-KA! And I came here to show y- ARGH BA-KA BA-KA BA-KA BA-KA! One of this days INUYASHA! KARMA will be given right back at you!" Inuyasha flinched thinking it was going to be Sit. _

"_KARMA will be given right back at you!" The hanyou can only see Kagome's face shouting at him vigorously._

"_KARMA!"_

"_KARMA!"_

"_KAR-"_

The flash back ended and the child hanyou was left scratching his temple and then suddenly he remembered.

"That's it! KARMA! That's what Kagome was saying earlier, but what's that got to do with this?"

"You mean to say you do not know what it means, I presume?" The Goshinboku began to mock his small knowledge of words.

"Of course I know what it means! It means... It means... Um Kar- er means..." The child sat down and began scratching his head whilst looking up the sky.

"Karma is when you get what you truly deserve from your actions. Weather it may be good or bad is up to you Half-breed." The deep resounding voice was definitely not going to let Inuyasha's insolence pass. The tree was going to make use of this moment when the child is most vulnerable.

"So I'm guessing I've done bad seeing you turned me into a USELESS CHILD!" Inuyasha's anger started to arise again. The child hanyou stood up from the ground and began cursing the tree.

"Human child at least get something right fool. Have you forgotten your treachery already. From what I recall you just recently awoken from a slumber, where I gave you front row seat to watch Kagome see all your treason."

"You mean that... That dream with Kagome is real. When she cried and I... I was with-" Inuyasha's enraged brown eyes began to soften. The boy gazed towards the ground ashamed of his past actions. He cannot deny about him deserving the curse now, the argument is over and he knew he lost it with a big final blow. _Kagome so you did cry... but why did you smile Kagome... why?_

"Yes the young miko did cry, She saw the entire thing with you and priestess Kikyo. It was so romantic it can make a tree vomit. You where selfless and thoughtless with your actions! You didn't even care to think if there was anyone else in the forest. She suffered alone! She walked in her own demise." _You even broke my impenetrable barrier half-breed. How can he forget his stupid actions causing time and space to crack that fool._

"I.." Inuyasha had nothing to say, there was no words that can defend his stand this time.

"Cat got your tongue dog? Don't worry yourself to much. The young miko will be fine, well that depends if you want your curse to be broken." The Goshinboku decided to give the child hanyou a chance to regain his life back.

"So there's a way to break this curse? Spit it out, I haven't got all day." Inuyasha raised his head once again after hearing a more wonderful news. _If it's to help Kagome get better, I'll do anything. Kagome..._

"My, you change you mood fast. The way to break your curse is pretty simple. You must make up with the young miko." The tree gave the child a very simple task to take.

"But me and Kagome are just fine!"

"Are you sure? Think deep."

A sudden flashback came to Inuyasha's mind.

_"SIT! SIT AND SI-TTTTT! IM GOING HOME! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF FOLLOWING ME!" She shouted at the half-demon collapsed to the ground._

_Kagome stormed out of the hut..._

The flashback ended. The child hanyou flinched at the thought of the word 'sit', but what was important was him and the miko are not in good terms.

"Keh- that's how we normally talk." Inuyasha tried to bluff his way out.

"Do you take me for a fool half-breed? You are to make up with the young miko and that is final." The tree slightly raising his voice.

"How do you expect me to do that with this useless body! She won't even recognize me let along take me seriously!"

"I trust you will find a way. Well run along now half-breed, I shall take a long awaited nap." The Goshinboku said whilst sounding as if it was yawning.

"What if I don't find a way? What then!" Inuyasha was worried on what's about to come.

"Then you will stay human forever."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Remember Inuyasha, I Goshinboku do not kid. Farewell now half-breed and good luck." The voice slowly vanished with the wind.

"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha shouted the mikos name furiously, his voice echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I did say I was going to have a break because I needed time to rest after what happened in chapter 7 but my brain said screw that and I ended up writing again dammit. I really did not expect this chapter to be this long, I originally intended to cut it short but my brain didn't agree with that I guess. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a whole chapter with Goshinboku! (thanks to _therealinuyasha _in telling me the name of the tree! You were a big help! Thanks so much) Also to all the people that reads this and reviews thank you so much! You guys really keep me going and addicted in this now! Enjoy!**

**Now on to chapter 9 I go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry about last chapter I kept calling inuyasha child hanyou but I can't stop mid way calling him that, I thought it would just sound wrong. This time I shall correct myself because his a human child now.**

**Notes:**

**The words in _italic_ are their thoughts **

**Hanyou is a half demon.**

**Kikyo I refer to as priestess.**

**Goshinoku= Sacred tree**

**Miko= priestess (Used for referring to kagome)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Meeting**

The whole forest was still again. The strong presence of the tree had completely vanished into thin air. The child hanyou was all alone again holding his Tetseiga, which nearly towers him, but this time he looked like a complete human child. The haori and necklace of subjugation seem to have shrunk with him, but the Tetseiga remained intact.

"It's good, I have two days left to think. Kagome went back to her era for three days again." The hanyou looked up towards the sky thinking whilst his legs started moving towards the village. _I never imagined Kagome's persistence in going back to her own time to be useful. _

Inuyasha unconsciously took the route that led him past the bone-eater well, but since he was too busy wandering in his thoughts, he did not notice the young miko that just climbed out of the well. Kagome slowly made her way out of the well and settled her foot into soft ground. She double checked her belonging's, checking if everything for the dance was packed. _Humph, hopefully Inuyasha has calmed down by now, but I still can't face him. I want him to worry a little longer, so I'm not going to tell him I'm back. _She smiled at the thought of teasing him a little longer, but little did she know on what's in store for her.

"Ugh. This bag's too heavy. Expect me to bring to much." She sighed to herself as she struggled to even lift her yellow bag a centimetre off the ground.

"I need someone's help, but I can't ask Inuyasha. Not this time... Oh. What am I thinking about him for? You can do this Kagome! This bag should be easier than fighting Naraku! I can do this!" The girl was trying to encourage herself, but her fight with the bag continuing to no avail. She went down her knees and slipped both straps on her shoulders. The girl attempted to stand up. She was able to lift it at least a few inches off the ground, but only found her whole body come crushing down to the ground along with the bag. _I guess giving myself some pep talk doesn't help either._ _Sigh. _

"But now what do I do? I can't just leave this here." Kagome pondered, pointing her index finger to her forehead with her arms crossed. Suddenly, she caught a sight of a young boy walking all alone in the woods. _A boy what's he doing all the way out here? It's too dangerous around these parts. _

"Hey boy! You there! Stop, please! Hold it!" She ran towards the young boy and grabbed both his shoulders.

_I cannot let Kagome see me like this, not till I figure out how to break this damn curse. Knowing Kagome she might- _Inuyasha's train of thoughts was cut of by a sudden force that weighed on his shoulders that caused him to stagger.

"Hey what's the big idea? Can't you see I'm in the middle of – Dammit." Inuyasha turned his head about to start a fight with the intruder, but found himself facing the girl that he wanted to see the least right now. She was wearing her normal white shirt and green skirt, this time at least he wont look so flustered compared to when he saw her yesterday, when she was wearing such beautiful garments.

"Kagome. What the heck are you doing back so early?" The young boy shrugged her hands of his shoulder and got back up with his two feet tip towing above the ground. He tried to get at least eye level with her, but he only came up to her hips.

"Excuse me? How do you know my name? Do I know you from somewhere?" Kagome was confused how the young boy knew her name. _He looks so cute! He resembles someone I know but it can't be him. He's so small, no claws, no fangs, no silver hair and no golden eyes. This boy is fully human. It can't possibly be Inuyasha. Can it? _She sat down on the ground and contemplated to herself the huge resemblance but also all the differences. Without realizing however she had placed him into her lap and started pulling his cheeks.

"QUIT IT WILL YA! STOP PINCHING! MY CHEEKS IS GOING TO FALL OFF!" Inuyasha was aggravated by Kagome's actions and was trying to get himself free from her grasp. _Dammit, does she not realise that it's me yet._

"Your hair and eyes are kind of the same, I mean when Inuyasha's in his human form. The red haori and the same subjugation beads. Hmmm." Kagome said to herself whilst still pinching the young boy's cheeks.

* * *

Not very far from where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting, A young fox demon was thinking of ways to please the miko.

"What can I do to please Kagome? Mmm..." The young fox demon asked the two tailed cat, who just purred back.

"You can't think of anything either can you Kirara, but I really don't want to keep Kagome sad. Especially after she looked all pretty yesterday... That stupid Inuyasha just had to go and ruin everything like always." Shippo muttered the words out of his mouth whilst looking down towards the ground in dismay. Kirara rubbed her fur on the young fox demons face trying to stop his tears from running.

"Thank you Kirara." Suddenly an Idea popped into his head. "That's It Kirara! INUYASHA! Oh, why didn't I think of that sooner. Well I guess The Great Fox Demon Shippo can't think of everything all at once. Now my loyal subject we shall go hence forth the well and wait for Kagome's arrival." The young fox demon pointed towards the well and started marching with the two tailed cat.

* * *

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST STUPID! YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHO I AM!" Inuyasha tried to struggle free from the girl's constant pull. She's now tugging his ear with her right hand and his haori with her left hand.

"Well you have the exact same foul mouth as Inuyasha. Oh, I know a way to find out!" _It has to be the only way I can guess if this boy really is Inuyasha. _Kagome smirked whilst she look at the young boy with her eyes sparkling.

"OH NO YOU DONT! KAGOME... KAGOME NO!" The young boy shifting away from the girl's lap. He raised one of his eyebrows and shook his head, scared of what's about to come.

"INUYASHA-" Kagome had a huge grin on her face whilst she looked down on Inuyasha, but for the young boy it was a grin of great evil coming down upon him.

"SI-"

"KAGOME!" A silver haired half-demon came stepped out in the clearing.

"Inu-yasha?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**This one's a shorter chapter than I've written for the last few days, but hope you all still enjoy this one just as I did writing it. See you all soon on Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Chapter 10: Who's the kid? **

"Inu-yasha" Kagome uttered the hanyou's name under her breathe.

"So you finally guessed who I am. Took you long enough wench." The young boy smirked and nodded to himself.

"Kagome, I was just looking for you." said another voice coming from a feet away from the boy and Kagome.

_So the boy wasn't Inuyasha after all. Who am I kidding Inuyasha is a demon not human let a long a kid. _The girl smiled to herself and got up to her feet walking towards the half-demon a few feet away from her. "Inuyasha why are you looking for me? I said don't even think about following me, remember?"

"I never followed you! You're the one that went up to me!" The young boy exclaimed. He cannot see the other person that was in the clearing, His face was face first in to Kagome's bottom when she stood up.

"Kagome I came to apologize to you." The half-demon grabbed the girls hand and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome's face blushed like a tomato as the half-demon's face grew closer.

"What is... Why are you... What about... Apologize?" Kagome's words were stuttering. She seemed like she was about to faint from embarrassment. _Inuyasha apologizing? Am I dreaming. I have to be. _

"Hey wench why are you all red and-" The young boy's sentence was cut off when he saw a mirror image of himself in normal form holding Kagome's hand. _Who? What the hell is going on here!_

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean the harsh things I said to you the truth is I-" The half-demon was now only a few inches away from the girl's face.

_This can't be happening! That's not me Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! _The real Inuyasha cannot voice his thoughts, It was like some force turned him mute. Though seeing the scene up close made Inuyasha all flustered, The real him would never be bold enough to do such things to Kagome.

"Inuyasha I ummm... SIT!" The girl was to embarrassed and resulted to sitting the half-demon.

Thud!

Kirara used her tail to trip the half-demon, flat face to the ground. "Kirara what was that for" He whispered to the two tailed cat.

The young boy also found himself eating dirt in the ground. _Kagome What was that for! Wait she still can't hear me can she? Dammit it's probably that tree playing games on me again. _The girl didn't even notice the boy falling face first into the ground, all she can think of was her flustered face burning up. A gust of wind suddenly passed, by the time the young boy raised his head, Kirara already flung the half-demon on her back and flew off in an instant.

"Inuyasha? Inyasha? Where's he- he was just here. Was I imagining things?" Kagome scanned the area, but there was no half-demon around. She wanted to search the area but she tripped over a large bump.

"Hey watch it Kagome!" A small figure face first to the ground mumbled some curses.

"Oh sorry, What are you doing down there?" Kagome back up to her feet and tried to help the young boy up. _I almost forgot about the young kid. Oh, shoot! why didn't I ask Inuyasha to help me bring my bags back. _She sighed to herself and walked towards her belongings. The girl then tried to find strength to bring her luggage, but yet again fails to even lift the bag a centimetre of the ground.

_She still doesn't know who I am. Whoever that was ruined my chance of telling her. I swear I'm going to get that impostor when I come back to my real form, even if it's the first thing I'd do. _Inuyasha thought to himself whilst he followed Kagome. He noticed her struggling to carry her belongings and chuckled under his breathe.

"You can't do anything without me can you Kagome?" The young boy said with a smug on his face.

"Excuse me? Oh wait it's you, that child from earlier." Kagome looked up and saw the young boy looking at her with mockery. _This child is like split image of Inuyasha, he has that same big mouth. Hmmm maybe I can make use of this boy. I mean he must need help to get to the village right so I'll just have him help. Yeah it's all for the greater good! Your so smart Kagome! _The girl looked at the boy with an evil grin.

* * *

A while later in Kaede's village...

SMACK!

"SPARE ME MONK!" Sango yelled at the monk who's now lying on the floor with a hand imprinted on his face.

"But Dear Sango you must understand, I'm still a man and a man has his needs." Miroku slowly got down to his knees in a dog like position, trying to reach Sango's bottom.

"WHY YOU INDECENT LECHER!"

"Hey! Sango! Miroku! I just got back and your at it already." Kagome yelling and waving her hands from a distance.

"You have it wrong! It's Miroku, he started it!" Sango answered. She put her hands on her cheeks to hide her blushing face.

"Afternoon Lady Kagome. I've finished the task you'd given me this morning. He shall met with you soon." Miroku got back up on his feet and welcomed the girl.

"Thank you Miroku. Well actually I brought a boy with me. I think his lost. I was wondering if anyone in the village know him." Kagome pointed at the young boy with split image of Inuyasha, except his a kid, with black hair, brown eyes and human.

"How stupid can she get! How can she not realize it's me yet. Why did she make me carry all this luggage! Is this how they treat kids in her time!" Inuyasha muttered curses under his breathe. He slowly tried to take gigantic steps whilst carrying half of Kagome's belongings on his back.

"No it can't be can it...he looks like Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Wait guys you're mistaken. This boy isn't Inuyasha. I saw Inuyasha a few moments ago by the well, plus this boy's human. His names- ummm" Kagome grabbed the young boy by his shoulders and place him in front of her.

_This boy, It has to be Inuyasha. I feel the same presence Inuyasha emits when he's in human form. _The monk went into deep thoughts.

"Kagome, why don't you and the young lad go inside and rest. It looks like you been carrying a lot of heavy baggages, It must have exhausted you to the bones." Sango said politely whilst goading them to enter Kaede's hut.

"Thanks Sango. I'll go in and get changed now. Don't let anyone come in for me please." The girl gave her a smile before she entered the hut.

"That boy. There's no doubt, it has to be Inuyasha." Miroku said to Sango.

"You're right. He's even carrying Tetseiga, Inuyasha will never leave his sword to the likes of a young child, but the question is. Who was the one Kagome saw by the well. There can't be two Inuyasha's can there?" Sango exclaimed. Both the monk and the woman crossed their arms and was lost in their thoughts.

* * *

At the top of a hill not very far from the village stood a dark figure.

"Kagome, Today I shall make you my woman." The dark figure yelled across the land.

_to be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Today I actually nearly did not update. I'm currently very unwell but I tried my hardest to write chapter 10. Hope you all like it. I also wrote another fic It should be up either tonight or tomorrow as well. It's more emotional one compared to this one but if you like that kind of thing too hope you can take your time to read it as well. It's called "The seal that was once there." Tha you everyone for reviews. See you all soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for not updating! I been out in expo comic con on update days. I really wished to see an Inuyasha cosplay, only If! Anyway enough chat and on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Note: **

**The ones in _italic _are their inner thoughts**

**Chapter 11: Catching The Culprit!**

Kagome sat upright, her back leaning against the steady wall. She stretched her arms and legs, then let out a big sigh. The girl was exhausted after the long walk lugging about the heavy luggages. She reached out her bag, grabbed her hair brush and started combing her dark raven hair down her shoulders. Inuyasha's lost in his thoughts admiring her beauty up close. Being near the girl is normal for him, but being near her with her guard down is another thing. Her body is less tense and her eyes is filled with serenity. The young boy got carried away in the inner peace of the atmosphere. Unconsciously, he reached out one of Kagome's hand and gradually moved his body closer to hers.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful." The child accidentally voiced out his thoughts. _What did I just say...knowing Kagome embarrassed, she'll sit me all day! _He realized his actions and shifted away a little.

"Oh you cute boy!" Kagome's face turned scarlet, but to Inuyasha's surprise she grabbed the young boy's small structure and brought him into her embrace. _Inuyasha will never come out and say things that boldly. This boy can't be Inuyasha! _She rubbed her face against his.

"Oi Wench let go!" Inuyasha tried to struggle from her grasp.

"Foul mouth, but cute face! What's your name little boy?" Kagome said whilst she slowly let him escape from her lock. _He can't be Inuyasha so I think It would be fine to change here._

"My name's-" Inuyasha's words got got off. His words went missing after he looked up and saw the girl's naked body in broad daylight unguarded before him. His face got all flustered and swiftly he turned around to face the wall.

Kagome chuckled slightly. _This boy's so cute, Is he really not Inuyasha? The way he gets embarrassed reminds me so much of him. Maybe just maybe...but how? No it can't be...Inuyasha was just..._ The young girl was lost in her thoughts staring at Inuyasha's back. She even forgot she was in the middle of changing.

"My name's INU-" The young boy swallowed his pride and spouted his name. Then a sudden force bashed through the door leaving him flying to the other side of the hut.

"KAGOME! I FORGOT TO SAY EARLIER, I WANTED TELL YOU. I LO-"

The Half demon that mirrored Inuyasha's true form entered the hut. He broke through the door and pounced right at Kagome. Without a moment to spare the girl retaliated.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" She brimmed in embarrassment. Kagome was half naked and the half demon was only inches away from her body. _OH GOD! This is so embarrassing, what do I do? What do I do?_

* * *

A few metres away from Kaede's hut was Miroku and Sango straddling around. They were looking for on lookers that might look suspicious around the parts.

"Who do you think the impostor might be?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I don't know for sure, So this means we must keep our eyes out and don't let our guard down." Sango carried her boomerang on her back ready to swing it at any time. Then she felt a sudden presence caressing her bottom. Her eyes twitched and she brought her free fist up ready to implant a huge blow.

SMACK!

"And that's another reason why I shouldn't let my guard down, EVER!" Sango exclaimed after dealing a finishing blow on the monk with her free fist.

"Oh, come now Sango dear, all I wanted was to get a little closer to you." The monk sat crossed legs on the floor and tried to feel his black eye.

"A little too close MONK!" Sango slapped his hands that's secretly creeping towards her bottom again.

"IT'S THE HANDS! THEY HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN! IT'S THE-"

Suddenly they heard a large thud coming from the front door of Kaede's hut. The two rushed towards the entrance and found Kirara outside the hut. Her tail holding latching onto someone's feet.

"Kirara?" Sango said the two tailed cat's name.

"YOU PERVERT! YOUR WORSE THAN MIROKU! GET OUT!" Kagome's raised her voice, You can hear her even your a mile away.

"BUT!" Another voice was coming from inside the hut. He sounds faintly like Inuyasha, but not distinct enough to be the actual hanyou.

"NOW INUYASHA!"

"KEH- OKAY FINE, BUT YOU BETTER LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY LATER!" The half demon walked out of the hut and turned bright red. His face was getting hotter than the rising sun.

The monk and demon slayer eyes grew wide, when they saw another half-demon that looked very similar to their hanyou companion. His looks was the same, but his personality traits was not the same. They noticed it just by the way the half-demon walked, it wasn't nearly as graceful or arrogant as that of their hanyou companion.

_That demon. It's definitely not Inuyasha!_ The two thought to themselves and looked at each other. The half demon made his way well out of the village with the two tailed feline that followed him.

_And why is Kirara following him? _Sango thought to herself. She was hiding in the shadows slowly trailing the unsuspecting half-demon and two tailed feline.

After a number of tiresome laps around the village, the half-demon and Kirara came to a stop.

_When will they give up? I walked for nearly an hour around the village. Can they give it a rest already. I suppose they are The Great Master's companions, that's why they have so much power within them. Though seriously when will they give it a rest! _The half-demon thought to himself. HE was slowly starting to slow down his pace.

A moment later, the half-demon lost his balance and slumped onto the ground.

"Now is our chance! SANGO GRAB YOUR HIRAIKOTSOU AND AIM TO HIS NECK!" Miroku ordered the demon slayer and sprinted towards the half-demon.

"NOW MIROKU! GRAB HIM!"

The monk grabbed the half-demon's arms and swivelled him upwards facing the demon slayer's Hiraikotsou. The half-demon gulped when he opened his eyes and saw a large boomerang only a cm away from slicing his throat.

"NO WAIT MIROKU! SANGO! STOP! PLEASE!" The half-demon cried out. He begged them to spare him.

"How do you know our name?" Sango asked the suspicious half-demon. The half-demon started sobbing and puffed a tail.

"Eh?" The monk and the demon slayer was confused by the half-demon's reaction. Miroku let his grip loose and slowly slipped his hands away from locking into the half-demon's arms.

POOF!

Miroku and Sango's eyes went wide in shock when they saw the young fox demon appear before them. He replaced the half-demon they where just about to interrogate.

"Shippo!" They both cried out in unison.

"It's me! It's me!" The young fox demon sobbed and shivered in fear.

"Don't worry Shippo, we won't harm you. We just thought you where a suspicious person that's all."

Sango said softly. She tried to comfort the young fox demon, whilst trying to stroke his hair.

"Suspicious?" Shippo looked up and wiped his tears away.

"Yes. Kagome said that she saw the **real **Inuyasha by the bone-eater well, but we were 100% sure that the **real** Inuyasha was with her all along." Sango continued to explain the situation.

"Inuyasha? But I saw only Kagome by the well." Shippo argued.

"Are you sure Shippo? There wasn't a kid with her? A human child perhaps?" Sango asked again.

Shippo sat down and frowned. The young fox demon tried to recall the scene by the well.

_"Kagome I came to apologize to you." The half-demon grabbed the girls hand and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome's face blushed like a tomato as the half-demon's face grew closer._

_"What is... Why are you... What about... Apologize?" Kagome's stuttered her words. She seemed like she was about to faint from embarrassment. _

_"Hey wench why are you all red and-" The young boy's sentence was cut off when he saw a mirror image of himself in normal form holding Kagome's hand. _

_"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean the harsh things I said to you the truth is I-" The half-demon was now only a few inches away from the girl's face._

The young fox demon jumped up from his position.

"THAT'S IT! There was a someone with her! But it was a human and a child. Inuyasha wasn't with her! I didn't catch his scent either!" The young fox demon exclaimed.

"That's just it Shippo, that human child **IS **Inuyasha." Sango explained to the young fox demon.

"You mean? How?" Shippo was confused by the demon slayer's explanation.

"It's just as Sango explained. That young boy is Inuyasha. We don't know how, why or what made him that way, but we both know for sure that he is definitely Inuyasha. The boy emitted the same presence as when Inuyasha is in his human form. Then we heard from Kagome that she saw the real Inuyasha by the bone-eater well, so we thought we'd keep a watchful eye and look for him" Miroku second the demon slayers explanation.

"So did you find the impostor?" Shippo asked.

"We found him."

"Really! That's good! He's probably cowering in fear cos' he knows he'll get to taste the wrath of The Great Fox Demon Shippo! Where is he! Let me have him!" The young fox demon started throwing punches to the air.

"Were looking right at him." Miroku stated and Sango giggled under her breathe.

"You mean to say..." The young fox demon's face turned scarlet. He just realized how much of a fool he looked like.

"Yes Shippo the culprit was none other than The Great Fox Demon himself." Miroku said patronizingly. Sango continued to giggle, she found the young fox demon's actions adorable. He curled up in a ball and hid behind Kirara.

"It's okay Shippo. Don't be embarrassed we all make our mistakes. For now what we should worry about is finding out what happened to Inuyasha. Also we need to explain the matters quickly to Kagome." Sango tried to explain what their next moves should be, but found the monk and the fox demon already conversing amongst themselves.

"Oh, we won't be telling Lady Kagome now, not this early at least. Let's give it a day or two. Maybe the spell will wore of by then?" Miroku said with a big grin on his face.

"And for now all we should think of is ways to get back at Inuyasha! All those times he stole what's rightfully mine! It's pay back time!" The young fox demon stood tall on top of the nearest rock and raised one of his fist to the heavens.

"You mean you food Shippo?" Sango chuckled. "And what's your reasoning Monk?" The demon slayer then asked Miroku.

"Nothing, whatsoever. Enjoyment perhaps. A human child comes in handy at a number of times." Miroku gave no proper explanation to the demon slayer. _This must be gifts from the heavens! The ultimate combo Kirara plus human child Inuyasha,_ _Ladies here I come! _He thought to himself, with a huge evil grin stuck onto his face.

"Poor Inuyasha, he doesn't know what's about to befall him." Sango shook he head and then shrugged of all her sympathetic thoughts. _A little fun can't harm anyone, can it?_ She thought carefully, the demon slayer smiled to herself and caught up to the others.

The three companions ventured towards the village, each have their own ideas on ways to make use of Inuyasha's human form.

_To be continued..._

**What's in store for Inuyasha now? Find out on the next chapter's of Karmas Game!**

A/N:

I'm so sorry I'm so behind in my work I've just been incredibly busy since the expo. Things keeps popping up! I keep starting to write getting to a part then have to do something again. I felt so bad I haven't updated for ages! Well I also posted in my facebook that I came to a conclusion that Karma's game will also be released weekly now. Sad face all around! I've just got a few more things to do at the current moment Work and stuff, but I do promise to get back to my deadlines now! Thank you for everyone's reviews! Reviews keeps me updating so more reviews keeps me going! Thank you everyone!


End file.
